SRMTHFG: Unintitled
by Taylor Moore
Summary: *Yet to be named* A-V-A-22's master has been kidnapped by a certain skinny bad guy. Can a certain group of good guys help her rescue him? Rated T for some language and violence. No romance.


**Author Note**

Hey guys! Hope you're all well.

I fell in love with SRMTHFG a few months ago, and thought I'd have a bash at writing a fanfic. I do love feedback, flames included, but please do not suggest pairings as this isn't really a romance fic. I'm taking a small break from romance/fluff. Hope you enjoy the fic despite that, and sorry if that was what you were expecting.

**Story Start**

The door was slammed behind them. He gently placed the tiny metal creature - who he had wrapped in a small blanket - on the desk near the window, looking to the door anxiously as he heard the thump of large feet pounding up the stairs; his only escape route. Biting his lip, he considered his options. If they got to her, they'd surely destroy her. She was too domestic to fight. Hell, he'd never programmed her to fight, only to learn and keep him company. Frightened, she trembled, revealing her small face from the cover of the blanket.

'What's going on?' She whispered.

Something in her voice shook him, but he tried with all his might not to show it. He took a deep breath and gulped before picking her up, holding her close for a moment.

'Be brave.' He said, looking into her black eyes. 'Try and stay hidden for as long as you can.'

'But Damien, I-'

'Just do it._ Please_.'

She looked at him in silence before nodding solemnly. She trusted her master, and would follow him faithfully until the end.

He moved closer to the window, opening it far enough to let her go. He looked to her one last time.

'Don't be afraid.'

She nodded again and prepared for the fall. To him, it wasn't too far, but he was at least four times her size.

'Goodbye.' She said before he finally let her go.

Just as the bundle that was his creation fell from his view, he felt strong, clawed arms grab his shoulders and drag him away forcefully. He struggled and screamed, but nobody could help him. His parents were out somewhere in the city, which was in total panic again.

He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know what would happen to him; but as long as his darling A-V-A22 was out of** his **clutches, he was content.

'Better me than her.' He thought as one of the Formless knocked him out.

...

'Ugh, my head...' She thought.

Her feet were tangled in the blanket Damien had wrapped her in. She kicked it from her legs as she looked around in awe.

So this was what Shuggazoom City was really like; she'd only ever been allowed to see it from her master's window. The sky above her looked so much clearer, a deeper blue than what she saw behind the glass. The late afternoon air felt cool against her face, a sensation she only experienced on the hottest of days when Damien found it too musty to cope in the small room. This was the first time she'd ever really been outside of the house.

**Boom!**

The loud noise panicked the small creature, who rushed behind a trash can to hide. A strange group of black and white creatures swiftly moved past her. She shrank back in terror, knowing exactly what they were; formless. Another gang of six was close behind, ready to do battle with the forces of evil.

The Hyperforce.

The gang sprinted past the creature, who could do nothing but stare in awe. She had caught small glimpses of them previously, but had never seen them up close. All she knew about them were small facts that Damien had told her every now and again. They were the defenders of Shuggazoom City. They each had their own power that they used to defeat the Formless... and their creator, the Skeleton King. Despite looking alike, they all had their own personality traits and thoughts and feelings. Not to mention they were all incredibly strong! In a matter of seconds the formless were nothing but piles of gunk and the cleanup crew were busy scraping them from the street.

She had subcontiously leaned forward while watching the frey; because of this, one of the monkeys turned to look at her. There was a short pause while they stared at each other before delayed panic crashed into her chest and she ran off.

'Hey!' The monkey shouted. 'Come back!'

Already panting from fear, she charged away from the green monkey. He charged and the rest of the team following closely behind him, calling for him in surprise. The panic continued to wrestle with her heart, causing her to tire more quickly than she did when playing with her master. This was not her only disadvantage; she had no idea where she was going! This was her first time running through these streets - or any streets - and so sprinted blindly into alleyways while the monkeys followed. She couldn't keep going like this for long!

Feeling that she couldn't run any farther, she dived into a small gap between some trashcans. Between her gasps for breath, she heard the monkeys approaching her hiding place, talking amongst themselves.

'What the hell did you do that for, Otto?'

'Yeah, you just took off!'

'I'm telling you, there was another monkey just like us. Except it was pink.'

'Yeah, right! If there was another monkey besides us or Mandarin, we would know about it.'

'Look behind those trashcans and take a look for yourself!'

The 'other monkey' in question shuffled back until she hit the wall behind her. Soon her eyes met another's.

'Hey, Otto's right. There _is_ another monkey.'

The boy extended his hand slowly, gently beckoning to her.

'Come on.' he said, his voice high but quiet. 'It's OK. You're safe now.'

She took a couple of tentative steps forward.

'That's right. Come on, just a little closer.'

Assured that she wouldn't be harmed, she walked a little farther forward until she reached the boy's gloved hand. She took a closer look at his face; he was around the same age as Damian, except his eyes were blue and Damian's were grey; his hair was black, while her master's was a light brown and this boy wore brighter clothes. Feeling a little more confident, she placed a metallic paw on his outstretched hand. He smiled.

'What's your name?' He asked.

She tried to clear her throat, which felt a little strange. She heard a faint beep. She opened her mouth to reply to the boy;

**BEEEEP!**

Her eyes grew wide with shock. Looking to the boy, she saw their expressions matched. She clutched her throat, rubbing it gently.

'Is something wrong?' The boy asked.

She nodded.

'Your voice doesn't always sound like that?'

She frantically shook her head.

'Hmm. Hey, Gibson,' Here he looked behind him 'Come and have a look.'

A blue monkey approached the two.

'Did I hear a loud beep a second ago?'

'Yeah. She-' The boy looked to her 'She?' The smaller monkey nodded. - 'She keeps trying to talk, but she just beeps.'

'Hmm. It could be her automated auditory output device. I would have to double check.'

'So you're saying we're taking her back to the robot?'

'I'm not too sure. You remember what happened with Thingy?'

'Of course. But we cant just leave her here, Gibson. Where'll she go? She looks lost.'

Gibson looked at the small, pink robot. She nodded, confirming the boy's thought. There was a small pause.

'Oh... all right. But we need to be very careful this time.'

The boy gently picked her up and the team walked home to the robot.

...

A/N: Well? Good, bad, just plain ugly? I know that the characters sound a little OOC - that and this is a LONG LONG chapter (They won't all be this long. 1000 is normally my limit.). Feel free to tell my what you think (Flames included! Flame all you want!) See you soon! :)


End file.
